


The New Intern

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Consenting Adults, Cross Gen Pairing, Explicit Language, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy comes to work at the ministry and piques the interest of one Harry Potter. Age Disparity: Scorpius is about 18 or 19 so that would make Harry around 44 or 45. Harry is no longer married to Ginny but does have 3 children with her so it pretty canon in that respect, everything else is pretty well fanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Secret Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is a Cross Gen Pairing and also a Slash pairing. Do Not Flame Please!! Scorpius is over the age of consent and Harry is no longer married... Also this story is marked explicit for future chapters so please don't be disappointed. Warnings are in the tags so read those before you read the story. I will add subsequent tags as I add newer chapters. Thanks and Enjoy the story.

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=bannerfans_489912.png)   


****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
****  


Part 1: Harry’s Secret Attraction

“Who’s the blonde in talking to Shacklebolt?” Harry asked Hermione and Ron as they passed Kingsley’s office.

“He’s one of the new Interns.” Hermione answered him.

“That there mate is the devil spawn of Draco Malfoy himself! Named after a spider or something… he’s probably just as creepy too!” Ron informed Harry with an air of dramatic flair ringing in his words.

Hermione glared a warning at her husband and he shrugged a half-hearted apology back at her. Harry left the two standing in the hallway on the verge of another marital quarrel. Quietly, he entered his own office, but not before sneaking another curious glance back at the handsome young blonde man standing in the minister’s office.

Time flew by quickly as Harry threw himself into the backed up paperwork piled on his desk. This was what he hated most about being head of the Auror department. Bogged down by the mounds of mundane forms, the Ministry forced him to fill out. Busy, as Harry’s morning was he hadn’t given Draco’s son another thought. It wasn’t until almost lunchtime that he even thought of the man and that was only because of the knock on his office door.

“Come in.” Harry replied without looking up from the accident report he was poring over.

He heard someone take the seat in front of his desk without saying a word. Harry broke the silence without lifting his head.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked briefly before returning his attention to his report.

“I’m done with my morning training session. They sent me up here to see if I could help you sir. They said you were behind in paperwork.” the voice replying was so low and soft that Harry barely heard all of what the young man said.

He lifted his head to see the blonde boy of this morning sitting directly across from him. He saw him glance at the large stack of papers piled high upon his desk and Harry smiled wanly at him.

“As you can see they were right.” Harry said with a soft chuckle.

He put his hand out to the boy and met his firm but gracious handshake. A smile crossed the boy’s face as he introduced himself to Harry. He gave his name as Scorpius Malfoy and Harry vaguely recalled Albus speaking of the boy once or twice over the years. He was amazed at the uncanny resemblance the young man bore to his father. His blonde hair was the same white color but with a more silvery sheen, his eyes the same torrid grey but his seemed slightly lighter in shade than Draco’s, but he had the same pointed features that were dominant in the Malfoy family.

“So you’re Draco’s boy?” Harry asked him.

Scorpius gave a shy smile before answering.

“That’s right, you and my dad knew each other in school didn’t you?” he asked shyly.

“That’s an understatement.” Harry said with a nervous chuckle.

“Its okay sir, I know the history.”

“Yes well things changed with the war, so please don’t hold anything you’ve heard against me.” he said with another embarrassing chuckle.

Harry set Scorpius up proofreading the rest of the accident reports while he dealt with some of the actual case files. The process was slow and tedious, yet the rest of the morning passed by rather quickly. Scorpius seemed to be a hard worker with an extremely efficient work ethic that truly impressed Harry.

Harry had long ago decided he preferred blokes in his bed, which had resulted in him and Ginny divorcing. For some reason he now found himself physically attracted to the man in his office, resulting in his presence being quite the distraction. The boy was rather lovely to look at and Harry couldn’t help looking over at the young man periodically as they worked. He felt a bit of shameful guilt at himself as he thought of his own son Albus who was precisely the same age as Scorpius. The mere thought of that made him feel slightly ill at ease.

They two worked through lunch, ordering a meal from the vending wizard downstairs. Harry and Scorpius talked amicably while eating, finding out they had much in common. They were both huge fans of the Falmouth Falcons and they were both fond of hunter’s stew, which they’d both ordered at lunch. In addition, Scorpius had played seeker for his house at Hogwarts, which Harry was surprised to find had been Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Harry found his attraction to the boy growing with each passing hour and it was hard to remain focused on business.

Hermione and Ron showed up at his office door at the workday’s end and he found himself sorry to say goodbye to Scorpius. Harry watched him exit the office, his pert arse wiggling ever so gently as he walked away. He looked up to see Hermione eyeing him suspiciously and he felt a pink blush creep across his face…


	2. Harry Makes a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can no longer resist his handsome young intern and takes the plunge...

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
****

Part 2: Harry Makes a Mistake

Harry awoke quite suddenly from his sleep. The dream’s forbidden images still seducing his mind. He saw images of his fingers, his mouth, and his tongue devouring pale naked skin, devouring them with his perverse carnal need. His body was shaky as he sat upon the edge of the bed trying desperately to rid his mind of those images. He shouldn’t want this, he shouldn’t be feeling such forbidden things, and he shouldn’t be waking up in a cold sweat over a fellow employee. He shouldn’t be waking up with a raging hard on over a boy half his age but the evidence proved that was exactly what he was doing. He was lusting over a mere child of barely eighteen. Harry felt a feeling of repulsion as his thoughts strayed back to an image of a young man on his knees greedily sucking at his cock. That very same cock which was now rock hard and aching to find a home within the youthful body of none other than Scorpius Malfoy…

Week by week working with Malfoy continued to get dicey for Harry. It was hard to keep his focus on ministry reports and not the young man by his side. Every time the boy let out a sigh or a chuckle, it sent a tingle straight to Harry’s cock. Being by the boy’s side day-by-day was making Harry’s cock ache with growing need. He knew it was inappropriate to feel such things but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He wanted the boy more everyday and found himself wanking nightly to images of his beauty. It was taking every ounce of propriety to keep him from making advances toward the lovely blonde intern. He often wondered if Scorpius understood the effect he had on Harry’s senses. He had to know just how bloody gorgeous he was and how that made people desire him. It couldn’t be possible for him not to sense that or was it? Could he truly be that oblivious to his own sexual prowess…?

It was late one Friday night, both of them tired from working on a case file that had taken sudden precedence over the others. They had pulled nearly an all niter trying to get the requisite forms finished. Frantically pulling them together for the lawyers who were hell bent on taking the case to court come Monday morning. Harry had watched as Scorpius relaxed in his presence throughout the evening. Watching the boy as he loosened the buttons of his shirt to take off his tie. Watching as he sat eating the muggle takeaway Kreacher had brought to them for dinner. It had taken every restraint for Harry to resist tearing at those same buttons. To resist the urge to reveal the pale skin that taunted him from beneath the shirt’s silken cloth. Much as Harry hated himself for thinking the thoughts he did, he needed to know if Scorpius might feel the same…

Scorpius was pulling together the paperwork they’d been working on, forming it into a coherent pile for the owl courier to message over to the law offices. Harry wedged himself behind the boy in a non-threatening way, pretending to help. Their wrists grazed against one another and Harry felt a tingle form at the spot. A wicked heat quelled within his groin and compelled him to stalk the young man with such boldness. He just had to touch him, to taste him, to realize his hidden desires. Scorpius set the papers nervously aside and turned to face him, his breath hot upon Harry’s skin. He was too close and Harry could feel the electricity exploding between them.

Harry couldn’t resist his wicked urges any longer. If he was damned then so be it, the temptation had grown to be too much. He had to have him if only for a mere moment or so. His lips reached out and softly grazed up against the boy’s mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when the lips parted for him, allowing his tongue to probe the beautiful mouth. The kiss grew insistent and he vaguely felt his hands pressing urgently up the boy’s spine in an embrace. All he was truly aware of was the delightful taste of that mouth. The only sensations he felt were the electric feel of that tongue darting between his lips and a gentle soft hand grasping the back of his neck. It seemed the reality was just as rewarding as his dreams had been. The boy was worth every shameful feeling of filth he brought to him. He was worth all the guilt and sorrow that this might bring.

Suddenly Harry felt Scorpius tearing himself away from his embrace. He saw the embarrassment on his face and realized with horror just what he had done. The look upon the boy’s face screamed of innocence and inexperience. Harry tried desperately to reach out to him but he backed away with shame clouding his grey eyes. He turned awkwardly away as the boy hurried himself from the office. He wanted to chase him down but was fearful of the repercussions. What had he just done? He had a son the same age as Malfoy’s yet here he was trying desperately to seduce his boy. What kind of aging old pervert was he? Was he that desperate for companionship or was his lust truly that out of control? All he knew was that he’d made a terrible mistake and didn’t know any way to go back and fix it…


	3. Scorpius Confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is afraid his actions have destroyed any chance for a friendship with the handsome blonde but when he confronts him about running away, he gets more than he bargained for...

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
****

Part 3: Scorpius Confesses

“I demand to know where you transferred him to!” Harry growled as he leaned across Shacklebolt’s desk in a menacing pose.

The minister of magic wasn’t the least bit intimidated by Harry’s threatening demeanor or if he was, he didn’t show it. He leaned across the desk himself, meeting Harry halfway, staring him straight in the eye.

“For the fiftieth time Potter I told you I won’t give you that information. The boy asked for a transfer citing personal differences with you so I’m not about to tell you his whereabouts.” he stated in a calm but determined voice.

Harry backed off seeing as how he wasn’t getting very far in the first place with the stubborn man. Harry had come to the office Monday morning only to find that Scorpius had transferred to another department. He just wanted a chance to explain. He knew his actions of the previous Friday had been completely out of line but if only he could apologize then perhaps, the boy would forgive him. With a disgruntled sigh, Harry strode from the minister’s office and back into his own. He fell harshly into his chair and pushed his hands through his hair in exasperation. What in sweet Merlin, had he been thinking? He looked around the office and its emptiness saddened him.

Suddenly Harry’s eye fell upon something he hadn’t noticed earlier. He got up and reached beneath the corner of the couch, pulling out a blue silk tie. Scorpius had been wearing the exact same tie on Friday. He must have forgotten it in his rush to get away from Harry. He put the rumpled silk to his nose and breathed in the scent of the boy’s cologne. His mind wandered back to that kiss, he remembered how tantalizing it had felt. He’d been heady with his desire for the boy and he had almost thought Scorpius had felt the same way. How could he have been so stupid? He had been stupid enough to think that a young handsome man such as that would wish to consort with an aging old barnacle like himself.

Harry let the tie fall down upon his desk haphazardly as he searched a drawer for a list of names. He wasn’t head Auror for nothing; if he couldn’t get information from Shacklebolt then he’d look elsewhere. His emerald eyes scanned the list of ministry personnel searching for a name he could easily intimidate. His eyes landed on the perfect culprit. Of course, Dennis Creevey, as a longtime fan of Harry’s he’d do anything for the longtime hero. Harry felt confident as he strode toward the lift in search of his latest prey.

Harry had been right; getting Creevey to talk had been almost too easy. As a member of the personnel department, he’d had exactly the information that Harry needed. As Harry headed now to the ministry events offices, he was startled at his own nervousness. He had no idea what to say to the young man. As usual, he was acting impulsively and without much thought, he only knew that he had to try at least to make this better somehow.

Harry stood in the doorway of Pansy Parkinson’s office, wondering just what he was going to say to the handsome boy sitting on the couch next to her going over what looked like fabric samples. He cleared his throat loudly as he also knocked softly on the doorjamb. Pansy looked up first and saw him curiously standing there.

“So to what do we owe this great honor?” Pansy said snidely.

“I need to talk to Scorpius.” Harry stated boldly and without hesitation.

Scorpius looked up at the mention of his name and a look of uneasiness betrayed his face. Likewise, Harry found his own face clouding over with self-doubt and guilt. Parkinson saw the quick exchange and a knowing smile crossed her face. Harry let himself worry briefly as to the story she’d circulate back to Draco but then he dismissed the thought just as easily.

“I think I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Pansy stated quietly but as she exited past Harry, she gave him a look of determination that said a great many things to him about just what she was thinking.

Scorpius stood up, laying the sample book aside. He wrung his hands together waiting for Harry to speak.

“I came to say I’m sorry.” Harry said in a hurried rush.

“I don’t think we really need to talk about this.” Scorpius said as he turned to stare out the nearby window in an attempt to avoid Harry’s intent gaze.

“Yes we do…” Harry insisted. “My actions were out of line. I never meant to ruin our friendship. This was all me… it was all my fault… to even think you might return my feelings… what was I thinking? Of course you didn’t…”

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and wrung his fingers within his hair in frustration at himself. Scorpius turned to face him, his hand reached out tentatively before falling back down to his side nervously.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” he whispered so quietly that Harry almost missed what he said.

“I was wrong about what?” Harry said in confusion, wondering what Scorpius had meant.

“If you remember right, I kissed you back. I did it because I wanted to but I ran off because it scared me.”

A pale blush crossed the young man’s face as he spoke. Hope filled Harry but he was wary of showing it for fear Scorpius would bolt from him again. The boy seemed extremely skittish as he sat back down on the couch. Without looking up, he spoke out in that same quiet unobtrusive voice that Harry loved.

“I never kissed a bloke before.” he shyly confessed. “I’ve barely even kissed a girl for crying out loud. Letting myself kiss you was both exhilarating and frightening.”

Scorpius was breathing erratically after his impromptu confession. Harry walked over and sat next to him on the couch. He reached out and took the boy’s hand.

“Why?” He whispered quietly. It was all he could think to ask him.

Scorpius looked up into Harry’s emerald eyes, his own grey ones filled with his unmasked fearful desire. Yet absolutely nothing could have prepared Harry for what the sexy man said to him next.

“Because it made me feel good and it made me want more…”


	4. Moving Ahead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Scorpius' surprise confession, the two men have to decide how to proceed from here...

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
****

Part 4: Moving Ahead…

Harry didn’t know quite what to say to the boy’s mumbled confession. Knowing that the younger Malfoy shared his attraction was something he’d never expected. It was just as Scorpius had described it, both exhilarating and frightening all at the very same time. How was he supposed to handle this without scaring the kid off? It had to be his call, that was all there was to it. He had to let him decide no matter what that decision might be. Harry let go of Scorpius’ hand and pushed himself back against the couch.

“So where do we go from here?” Harry said putting the question out there to hang within the air like some heavy cloud.

“Not sure…,” Scorpius whispered. “I mean my idea was to run and that obviously didn’t work…,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Well you didn’t do a great job at hiding... Not really…” Harry informed him with a grin on his face.

Scorpius smiled back at him and Harry was left almost dizzy by the boy’s heady charms. He knew exactly where he’d like this to go but he wouldn’t play the part of perverse older man pressuring an inexperienced youngster. Instead, he waited silently for Scorpius to make the first move.

“We could go on a date…?” the boy whispered tentatively.

Scorpius pushed a loose tendril of blonde hair from his face and then looked expectantly over at Harry.

“Sure we can,” Harry replied with a warm smile crossing his face. “Do you want it to be a public date or a private one?”

“Private,” Scorpius answered immediately. “I mean to say, we don’t want to fall flat on our faces in front of everyone that is if it doesn’t work out.”

“Of course, I totally understand.” Harry said nonchalantly but inside he was bursting at the thought of having the boy all alone for an evening.

“Well I should get back to work then,” Scorpius said hurriedly in an attempt to cover his awkwardness.

“Sure thing, I’ll see you on Friday for our date then.” Harry answered with his own bit of nervousness.

He smiled at the handsome blonde before turning to leave. Harry paused briefly within the doorway and then crossing the short expanse of the room, he kissed the boy. It was a brief kiss but when they parted, they were both slightly flushed with excitement. Harry left quickly after that, whistling and half skipping as he moved through the corridors toward his own office.

Moments after Harry left, Pansy reentered the office. Her eyes raked over her godson in a curious manner as she waited for him to speak. Finally, she couldn’t contain herself any longer and jumped on him like an Auror during an interrogation.

“Ok, what’s going on between you two?” she demanded to know.

“What’s going on with whom?” Scorpius’ voice was nonchalant as he tried valiantly to avoid the topic.

Pansy however couldn’t be thwarted quite so easily.

“You and the stinking “boy who lived” of course!” she cried out in sheer exasperation.

“He just wanted to talk,” Scorpius informed her, and then in a hushed tone he added, “And I’m having dinner with him on Friday.”

“You’re having dinner with Harry sodding Potter! Do you know what your father will say?”

“No Aunt Pansy, you can’t tell him!” Scorpius exclaimed.

Pansy looked him up and down coolly before replying.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him but he’s sure to find out sooner or later, the way this office talks.”

“Better it be later,” Scorpius muttered, the relief at knowing his godmother wouldn’t go gossiping to his father flitting easily across his slight features.

“So you really like Potter?” Pansy asked him, covertly steering the conversation away from Draco’s impending disapproval.

A smile crossed her godson’s lips as he spoke of the aforementioned Harry.

“I think I do. I mean I haven’t had much experience at this whole social thing.”

“You do realize that Potter is the same age as your father and I…” Pansy continued with her questioning.

“Yeah, its one of the things that threw me off when I first realized I was attracted to him. As I said before, I haven’t had a lot of experience dating. I was always too busy in school trying to avoid the infamy of being a Malfoy. Making a better name for myself seemed more important at the time. I just hope I‘m not a disappointment to him.” Scorpius admitted his fears somewhat reluctantly.

“You certainly did have a lot to live down Scorpius and I’m proud of you that you did. You’re definitely not your father; he made many mistakes where Potter was concerned. I just hope you aren’t making your own.” Pansy said in a sincerely concerned voice.

Scorpius looked at her with renewed trepidation filling his eyes.

“You think I’m making a mistake here…?” he said in a still whisper of a voice.

Pansy looked at her godson, his eyes filling painfully up with fear and doubt at her words and suddenly she didn’t have the heart to discourage him.

“No... That’s not it at all, I just want to be sure you’re prepared for what people might say. Harry’s life isn’t exactly private sweetie… but if you like him enough to take a chance then I support you one hundred percent,” she said with a bright smile.

“Even against father…?” Scorpius said with a playful grin.

“Yes, even against your wretched father!”

The two broke out in a burst of laughter, as they went back to work. The topic of Harry Potter, and Scorpius’ impending date with the man were quickly laid to rest. Still, it continued to weigh heavy upon Pansy’s mind as she silently worried over her godson’s tender innocence…


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all... Harry and Scorpius have their first date and both are very nervous about it.

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
****

Part 5: First Date

 

Scorpius stood in front of Pansy’s bathroom mirror seriously rethinking his plans for the evening. Throughout the week, he’d been increasingly nervous about his impending date with Harry. Scorpius hadn’t been lying when he’d told his godmother that his experience with this type of thing was minimal. He was frightened that his inexperience would be a turn off to the much worldlier and famous Potter. He knew he was way out of his league and it was scaring the bloody hell out of him. He fiddled with his hair some more before turning from the mirror and descending to the living room below.

Pansy let out a low whistle, “Watch out Potter!”

Scorpius flashed a nervous smile.

“You look good enough to eat… and Potter may just do that,” Pansy grinned devilishly at her young godson.

Scorpius stiffened at the woman’s lewd inference.

“Sweet Merlin! You don’t think he’ll expect us to… I mean it’s only the first date… Do people ever…,” he spluttered incoherently.

Pansy burst out laughing at the boy’s sudden fit of discomfort. It was excessively easy to take the mickey out of him tonight and she was relishing every moment.

“Oh keep your pants on Scorp! I was only joking, I’m sure Potter won’t pressure you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Pansy tried to reassure her young godson but her words fell upon deaf ears.

“I can’t do this!” Scorpius suddenly cried out, “I don’t know what I was thinking… He’s Harry Potter for Merlin’s sake! He could have anyone in the wizarding world, what on earth made me think I could compete?”

He felt the ache from within as he thought of Harry. He wanted, no needed to go through with this date but he worried about his ability to impress the older man.

“You stop right there, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!”

He looked over at his godmother and saw her eyes blazing as they bore down upon him. Suddenly Scorpius wasn’t concerned with the date; instead, he was fearful of the older witch hexing him.

“I can understand you being upset and nervous about this date since you haven’t had a lot of experience in this field, but don’t you ever doubt why the famous Harry Potter would want or desire you,” Pansy’s voice became lowered as her eyes softened toward her godson.

“You’re a terrific catch Scorp; you’re a wonderfully kind, intelligent, and gorgeous young man. Potter may be a bit dim sometimes but even I have to admit that he’s smart enough to notice a great catch when he sees it.”

Scorpius looked at his godmother, suddenly filled with relief. Maybe Pansy was right. He had to stop over thinking this whole thing with Harry. Obviously there was a reason why Harry had agreed to this date with him so it couldn’t be all bad, could it? He let out a nervous sigh as he pulled himself together. He wanted Harry in the worst way possible and the only way to get him was to go through with this date. He nervously braced himself for the inevitable…

************

Emerging from the shower, Harry quickly dried off and began preparing for his date with Scorpius. He was nervous as hell about the younger Malfoy coming to dinner. He wasn’t even sure why he was so damn nervous, it wasn’t as if he was a firstie. Harry had had plenty of dates in the past but for some reason this date had him flustered. Harry quickly dressed into a pair of grey slacks and a white button up and then fought to get his hair to lie flat. Finally, he opted to use half a bottle of Sleekeazy’s hair potion in order to get the unruly mane to stay put. With a dash of cologne and a quick breath freshening spell, he was ready, well; he grimaced slightly… as ready as he’d ever be.

************

Scorpius entered Grimmauld Place through the floo, nervously wiping the soot from his black jeans as Harry approached him. A few awkward moments passed as they took each other in, Harry being the first to speak.

“Wow… You look great!”

The impromptu compliment made Scorpius blush faintly and he smiled fondly at his date. He allowed Harry to take his hand and lead him into the kitchen where the table was intimately set for two. Harry pulled out a chair and Scorpius sat down, as Harry poured them each a glass of sherry.

“I’m not a real good cook and I gave Kreacher the night off so I’m afraid it’s just roast chicken and jacket potatoes tonight,” Harry apologized as he sat down.

Scorpius took a bite of the food, which was still warm from the charm Harry had placed on it earlier. He was pleasantly surprised and ventured to say so.

“You’re not as bad a cook as you think; in fact this is quite delicious.” Scorpius said with a playful wink.

Harry blushed at the offhand compliment and then the two fell into awkward silence. Finally, Harry threw his napkin onto his plate and gave an exasperated groan.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with us?”

Scorpius looked up at him in mid bite with a questioning look.

“Why are we sitting here fumbling around for conversation? I mean that when we worked together we had plenty to discuss, Quidditch, books and the like! I just don’t get why we can’t do that now… what’s changed?” Harry huffed.

“We kissed…,” Scorpius replied quietly.

Harry looked at the handsome man and realized he was right. Why were they doing this to themselves? Practically shooting themselves in the foot before they even got out the gate.

“Why should that make a difference? I mean why should we let it?”

Scorpius thought about what Harry was saying and didn’t have a logical answer. Instead, he just answered with the first thing that popped into his head.

“So how ’bout those Canons?”

A smile adorned his pale features and he saw Harry smile back which warmed his heart. Harry placed his hand over the top of Scorpius’ and their fingers entangled themselves like Devils Snare.

“The Canons…?” Harry questioned with a barely contained chuckle, “The Canons suck!”

Scorpius burst out with laughter as did Harry and suddenly the air wasn’t quite as heavy as it had previously been. Harry kept laughing as he reached for his glass of wine and brought it to his lips.

“Just don’t tell Ron Weasley I said so, he’s still under the impression that I’m a fan.” Harry said amidst the laughter.

“Weasley…? I went to school with a Weasley. She was in the same house as me.” Scorpius said in reply as their laughter died down.

Harry took another bite of chicken and swallowed before answering the boy.

“That would probably be Ron’s daughter, my niece Rosie,”

After that the mood lifted, the two talked jovially of Hogwarts, Quidditch, and their jobs. By the time, they were ready for dessert things had vastly improved. Harry suggested they retire into the library to eat the trifle he’d had Kreacher prepare earlier. The two men sat side by side on the couch and Harry conjured a fire in the fireplace. He poured them more wine as they sat eating and talking in the cozy room. Scorpius was the first to make a move, which took Harry by complete surprise.

Scooting himself closer to Harry, Scorpius let his hand graze down the side of the older man’s face, feeling the tiny bit of stubble upon the warm skin. He then raked a hand through Harry’s hair, mussing it just a bit as he did.

“You do know it took me near an hour to get it to stay put…,” Harry playfully accused.

“Well I like it better messy,” Scorpius replied, his tone smoldering. “Makes you look even sexier.”

“You think I look sexy?” Harry said questioningly.

Instead of answering him, Scorpius only moved in closer, his lips ghosting tentatively over the older man’s mouth. Harry let out a delighted sigh as he let his tongue slip out to lick at Scorpius’ lower lip. The boy responded by fisting his hand within Harry’s brown locks and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Their tongues reached out playfully toward one another as the kiss suddenly heated up. Harry’s hand traveled down Scorpius’ back, pulling at the tail of the boy‘s shirt.

They were both flushed and breathless as their lips parted but they stayed trapped in one another’s embrace. Harry saw a slightly scared look within Scorpius’ grey eyes and it made him reach out and gently kiss the boy’s forehead. Scorpius moaned slightly at the tender act, allowing himself to fall fully into Harry’s embrace. Scorpius’ head felt heavy against Harry’s chest, as Harry lay stroking the blonde curls at the nape of his date’s neck.

They lay like that for quite a few moments before Scorpius looked up and took Harry’s face within both of his hands. He planted a deep kiss upon the man’s lips, taking in fully the taste and touch of this beautiful man. Harry responded, drinking in the scent and feel of the gorgeous young man within his arms. It seemed surreal to him as they clung desperately to one another, exchanging tender kisses amongst even deeper snogs. Harry felt a familiar twitch to his groin and knew they had to stop or he wouldn’t be responsible for his depraved actions. The thinking part of his brain kept telling him to push the boy away but the yearning, needy part wanted nothing more than to devour Scorpius Malfoy whole…


	6. Possible Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible problems loom in the air for Scorpius and Harry's relationship.

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
 ****

Part 6: Possible Complications…

“You had a date with Malfoy’s son?” Hermione exclaimed incredulously.

“Yes, but let’s keep it just between the two of us. I don’t need everyone knowing until I know exactly where this is headed.”

Harry expression was grim as he spoke but his eyes shined with a happiness Hermione hadn’t seen in ages.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

Harry looked at his best friend and smiled.

“I think I do… I mean, I know I shouldn’t, what with me being so much older than he is but there’s just something about him. I can’t seem to get Scorpius off my mind. Is that crazy or what?”

“No Harry, it isn’t,” Hermione whispered softly, placing a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you happy again. After you and Gin divorced, I wasn’t sure you’d find anyone else. It just seemed so hard for you…”

Harry blushed slightly as he spoke, “I didn’t think I could trust anyone. In addition, there was an excessive amount of blokes who only wanted to date me for my fame. It made it harder to get close to anyone.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly. There was no need for words between them. They understood one another perfectly.

“So you’re sure you can trust the younger Malfoy.”

Harry looked at her curiously, wondering at what she was hinting at.

“It’s just… well… I mean his family and all…”

Suddenly she seemed flustered and was unusually quiet. Harry sat thinking about her words as she left to go meet Ron for lunch. Of course he trusted Scorpius, his family had nothing to do with what was going on between them, did they?

************

Harry lay back on the couch in his office, his arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius who was sprawled across his lap, his head leaning upon Harry’s chest. The two men had been dating for a couple weeks now and things were going wonderfully. They were both finally comfortable with the dynamics of the situation, but they had yet to venture out in public together. In fact the only ones who knew about them were Hermione and Pansy, because  
Harry wasn’t looking forward to the reaction of the wizarding press and Scorpius was unsure of his father’s response. Their relationship was as secretive as the Sorcerer's stone, Harry knew that it shouldn't bother him but sometimes it still did.

 

Harry kissed the top of the blonde head upon his chest and the younger man turned instinctively. Their mouths met in a flurry of tongues and lips. Harry drank in the heady scent of the man whose arms now encircled him tightly. He could feel Scorpius’ arousal pressing persistently against his hip and he backed away only slightly. Harry’s hand caressed down the younger man’s face and he drank in his loveliness. Harry wanted Scorpius in the worst way but also didn’t want to pressure him. Extricating himself from Scorpius’ arms, he got up from the couch and crossed over to sit behind his desk.

“I’m sorry Harry; I don’t mean to get so excited by our kisses. I just can’t seem to control myself.”

Scorpius’ face blushed crimson as he avoided his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Its okay Scorp,” Harry said as he crossed back to the sofa.

Harry sat himself next to Scorpius, turning the man’s face toward him. He placed his lips softly upon the young man’s mouth, sucking at his bottom lip as they kissed. He pulled Scorpius’ hand between his thighs, pressing the palm into the erection growing within his trousers.

‘See… you’re not the only one who gets aroused. I want you too, but I also want to take this slow. I don’t want you to have any regrets when we do take that step.”

Scorpius looked at Harry, his eyes filled with undoubted caring. He was so grateful to this man for everything he’d given him the past couple weeks. It almost made him wish to take that next step with the older man… Perhaps soon they would.


	7. Sexual Pressures and the Wrong Potter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius feels pressure from Harry's experienced past and comes to a strange misunderstanding with his father.

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
 ****

Part 7: Sexual Pressures and the Wrong Potter…

Harry sat in his office, piles of paperwork beckoning for his attention but instead he couldn’t get his boyfriend off his mind. He knew he should be concentrating on work but he couldn’t forget the conversation he and the young man had shared at lunchtime. Something about the whole discussion had left Harry worried. Scorpius had been talking about taking their relationship to another level, physically. Harry had insisted to the younger man that it wasn’t necessary but for some reason Scorpius seemed incredibly persistent about the topic.

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to have sex with his boyfriend, because that was far from the truth. In fact, Harry hadn’t been able to keep his perverse mind on much else since he began dating Scorpius. He’d had numerous wanks and cold showers due to the young man’s unnerving sex appeal. He couldn’t wait to get his greedy hands on that beautiful body but he wasn’t sure Scorpius was doing this for the right reasons. Scorpius was a virgin still and Harry wanted _nothing_ to jeopardize their future happiness together. Not even _sex_ was worth risking the loss of that wonderful young man in his life.

Although they’d only been dating for five months, Harry felt very protective and possessive of Scorpius, which was why he was trying valiantly to deny the young man this step of ultimate intimacy. He felt that Scorpius might be pushing the physical side of their relationship due to Harry‘s own age and experience, thinking he had to prove himself to contend with Harry‘s past lovers but to Harry that just wasn’t the case. Oh, Harry had pondered just giving into the insatiable blonde once or twice but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. He didn’t want Scorpius making that kind of physical commitment to him until he was truly ready. Unfortunately though, Scorpius certainly could be persuasive in an almost Slytherin-like way and Harry wasn’t sure just how much longer he could resist his gorgeous young boyfriend…

************

Draco was lounging against the door frame of Pansy Parkinson’s office when Scorpius looked up and smiled.

“Father, what brings you here to the Ministry?”

“Your mother sent me. She wants to know when her favorite son is free for dinner with his decrepit old parents.”

He chuckled at his son as he approached the boy’s desk. Scorpius had to smile as well at his mother’s tongue in cheek bit of humor.

“First off, I’m her _only_ son so of course I’m her favorite and secondly, I have plans for most of this weekend but perhaps I could fit in lunch this Sunday”

“You have plans? It wouldn’t happen to be that new boyfriend taking up all your time now would it?”

Scorpius blushed slightly at the mention of Harry and fumbled his words.

“I… That is… Well I… Yes father, I’ve been spending a lot of time with him but it doesn’t mean I don’t have time for you and mother still”

“I know this but when exactly are your mother and I going to get to meet this mystery man?”

“I told you, it’s complicated…”

“Scorpius, he’s not married is he?”

Scorpius was shocked at his father’s inquiry but in a way somewhat relieved, that was his only suspicion.

“No of course not father! I’d never break up someone else’s happy home, you should know that!”

“Of course I do, I just felt like I needed to ask… after all, you’ve been so all fired secretive about his identity. I mean, what am I supposed to think”

A soft knock interrupted them and Scorpius looked straight up into a familiar pair of emerald eyes…

************

Albus Potter came barging into the office, completely at home in his surroundings after having visited his friend several times here. With complete familiarity, he wrapped Scorpius into a friendly hug as he greeted him.

“Al, it’s a surprise to see you here”

“I told you I’d be stopping by or did you forget?” Albus answered him in his usual carefree way, waving an envelope in Scorpius’ face.

“You got the tickets?” A smile spread out across Scorpius’ face as he reached for the elusive envelope.

Al held it out a bit high, teasing the lovely blonde before finally handing it over.

“You bet I got them and their not just any seats either, front and center my darling! Now am I the greatest or what?”

A huge grin was plastered upon Al’s face as Scorpius opened the envelope to find two tickets to the Weird Sister’s next concert. They were a bit classic rock for Scorpius’ tastes but he knew with certainty that Harry loved the raw edge of their music. The tickets were a surprise for Harry for their upcoming six-month anniversary. They weren’t the only surprise Scorpius had planned for his boyfriend but that was another matter altogether. He wanted everything to be special; since Harry made him feel special every day they were together.

Draco seemed surprised by the tickets now lying upon the desk as Scorpius thanked his friend Al by hugging him tightly. Al was in a hurry to get back to the Daily Prophet so he couldn’t stay long to chat, seems he had a looming deadline to make. He grumbled something about a reporter’s job never being done or something to that effect before letting himself out the door. Draco watched the two men intently as they said quick yet loving goodbyes to one another, making plans to have lunch the next day.

************

Scorpius turned around to find his father staring curiously at him.

“Why didn’t you just tell me Scorpius?” he questioned his son with a look of stunned incredulity upon his face. “I mean sure he’s not the ideal person your mother and I would’ve chosen for you but why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us you were dating Potter?”

Scorpius looked up in abject horror at his father’s words.

“Potter…? Father how did you know…” Scorpius’ words cut short as he fumbled for what exactly to say to him.

Draco clapped a hand upon his son’s back in endearing camaraderie.

“Be sure to bring Al with you on Sunday. I still don’t understand all the secrecy though… I mean Albus Potter is perfectly fine for you to date. You had your poor mother and I worried that your young man was a muggle or something!”

Draco gave a chuckle as relief washed over him and he hugged his son goodbye. Desperately Scorpius did the only thing he could think to ease the situation. He went along with his father’s misconception in an effort to save face.

“You heard Al father… he’s busy, with deadlines and such.”

“Fine next time then,” Draco said in a casual tone, “Maybe you can get that dratted godmother of yours to show her face around the manor…”

The dark haired witch took that moment to make her entrance cutting off Draco’s words in mid sentence.

“Should my ears be ringing?” she said in a loudly boisterous way, flinging herself into Draco’s arms with such force she practically knocked the blonde on his arse.

Draco’s laughter filled the room as he swung Pansy around in his arms, and then sat her down to take a good look at her.

“Where have you been keeping yourself Parkinson? It’s been ages since we’ve seen you out at the manor and I thought I was supposed to be your best friend after all…”

Pansy gave him a look that was pure mischief. “Well I do have a life you know… besides putting up with your incorrigible son as a flat mate”

“Fine I forgive you but you must come to lunch with Scorpius on Sunday. After all, I‘m dying to hear more about how Scorpius and Al got together and it‘ll be great fun for us all to play catch up!”

Pansy looked at her godson with a knowing smirk as she answered his father.

“Oh Draco dear, I wouldn’t miss _this_ luncheon for the _world…_ ”


	8. Sex and Lies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius attends a luncheon at his parents house and feels pressure from all sides...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story that I have finished... This story is a WIP, I apologize that my updates might not be in a timely manner but I will try hard to update as soon as possible... Thanks and enjoy!!

****

The New Intern by HPFangirl71

  
 ****

Part 8: Sex and Lies…

“Seriously, what _am_ I going to do?” Scorpius lamented to Pansy who was sitting next to him on the sofa of their shared flat.

The two had arrived home several hours earlier and they were still busy commiserating over the fiasco with his father. In fact, Scorpius had been so upset over the impending luncheon that he’d owled Harry that he had a headache, was heading straight home to take a pain potion and going to bed. He’d ingested a pain potion but Pansy’s constant attempts at joking about his “Potter boyfriend” had only helped to exacerbate said headache. Scorpius now sat with his face buried in his palms, fending off the persistent witch’s comments and desperately trying to figure out a way to tell his parents the truth.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do darling. Whatever it is though, it better be quick before daddy dear runs into Albus Potter again.”

“Yeah, that should go over like a bludger to the face” Scorpius said with a half-hearted chuckle.

“So what _are_ you going to do?”

Scorpius looked up into the dark questioning eyes of his godmother, her demeanor no longer joking.

“Obviously, I’m going to lunch with my parents to lie my sweet little arse off, _that’s_ what I’m doing.”

“Fine, it’s your grave and you can dig it as deep as you’d like” Pansy said with a playful smirk.

“What other choice do I have Pans?” Scorpius said with a loud exhausted sigh.

“You could try the truth…” Pansy ventured only to be given a harsh look from her otherwise sweet natured godson.

“Yeah and that should go over real well…Mom, Dad, I‘m not dating _Albus_ Potter… no I‘m dating his _father_ , you know… the famous _Harry_ Potter whom dad truly _hates_ with a passion. Think I‘d rather have the bludger, thank you.” Scorpius joked grimly.

He felt a reassuring arm snake across his shoulders and let his head fall gently down against the crook of Pansy’s neck. He felt like his world was crumbling down around him and he was at a loss to fix it all. The feel of his godmother’s fingers softly stroking his hair was oddly soothing during his despair.

“I just need a little more time is all… I have big plans for mine and Harry’s sixth month anniversary, and then the whole bloody wizarding world can know for cripes sake.”

Pansy could hear the urgent desperation in her godson’s voice and suddenly she put two and two together.

“Scorpius you’re not planning…”

Scorpius looked up and the intensity of his gaze stopped her in mid-sentence before his words did.

“It’ll be six months Pans; of course I’m planning that! Harry’s had a slew of past lovers; I can’t expect him to wait forever.”

“Is Potter pressuring you?” Pansy said with an angry glare sparking in her eyes.

“No… No, quite the opposite actually… He’s being far _too_ gentlemanly about it. I know he wants it but he’s holding back on account of my inexperience. I can’t let him keep doing that. Sooner or later, he’ll lose interest whether he wants to admit to it or not… and I can’t let that happen.”

“Scorpius hon, don’t do something you’ll regret later. Harry will understand. I mean he’s a bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud. Being understanding and responsible is what they do best. Self sacrifice is par for the course with their kind.”

“Yes, well I’m a Ravenclaw and we deal in facts and probability. Right now, the laws of probability are _not_ on my side. Harry’s a man who needs excitement and stimulation. It only stands to reason that he’ll get bored with mere kisses.”

“Yes dear but eventually doesn’t have to mean now.”

Pansy was worried about her young godson and it showed within her dark eyes. She almost wondered if she shouldn’t be talking to Potter about this matter. It seemed that the youngest Malfoy was just smitten enough to act willfully and recklessly. Perhaps Potter’s dratted Gryffindor traits were rubbing off on the boy.

“Besides Scorpius, if Potter really loves you, he’ll stick around no matter what… sex or no sex.”

She hugged the boy tightly before finally saying goodnight and leaving him to ponder her words. Scorpius sat in the darkening room, thinking on his godmother’s advice. He knew she meant well but there was just one thing she didn’t understand. The fact was that Scorpius wasn’t even sure if Harry loved him or not. The two men had never exchanged those terms of endearment between them and it left Scorpius unsure and doubtful of Harry’s true feelings for him. Giving Harry his virginity was the only way he could think of to ensure keeping the older wizard’s affections. Affections upon which Scorpius Malfoy had realized he couldn’t possibly live without…

************

Scorpius wiped his sweaty palms against the front of his robes for the umpteenth time in just a matter of minutes. Nervously he greeted his mother by placing a kiss to her soft cheek. The mere smell of her flowery perfume made him feel like a small boy once again. This afternoon’s necessary bit of deceit might be all the harder to pull off performed in front of his mother. After all, when had Scorpius ever been good at lying to her?

“Scorpius darling, it’s so good to see you,” the woman gushed “We see far too little of our favorite son since he started interning at the ministry.”

Scorpius had to let out a chuckle of amusement at his mother’s endearing pun. Astoria turned from him to greet Pansy as she appeared through the floo. The two women immediately took to gossiping about the echelons of wizarding society and Scorpius was immediately thankful for his godmother’s presence. Turning to his father, Scorpius was able to engage the man in business talk as they all made their way towards the patio. Lunch consisted of many of Scorpius’ favorite foods and under differing circumstances it would have been exquisite. He relaxed just enough to be able to enjoy himself and hadn’t given the whole mistaken identity situation any thought until halfway through his main course.

“So Scorpius darling, do tell mother all about your nice new man…”

Scorpius looked up at his mother and saw her smiling face and laughing eyes. She was completely unaware of just how damning the words were falling from her rose-colored lips. Taking a rather large gulp of his wine, Scorpius swallowed the bite of salmon he’d almost choked on and then smiled charmingly back at her.

“There’s really not much to tell,” he mumbled quietly.

“Nonsense, I’m sure Potter’s a fine catch and your father and I would love to learn more about him, especially if he’s becoming so important to you.”

Astoria was eagerly smiling at her son and waiting expectantly. Scorpius was determined to tell as few lies as possible, but his parents weren’t making it easy.

“Well… where to begin… Lets see, Potter and I have been seeing each other for close to six months now and yes, he is _very_ important to me.”

He spoke with a nervous unease but technically his words weren’t lies. He _had_ been dating Potter for six months, just not the Potter his mother was implying.

“All this time and you haven’t brought him home yet? I know the friendship between our two families has been tenuous at best but really Scorpius… I’m disappointed.”

Scorpius saw her tiny frown but knew it was nothing compared to the frown she’d be wearing, if she were to know the truth.

“I take it his family doesn’t know either, “his father interjected “I wonder what they’d think about the two of you together”

The smirk upon Draco’s face was playful in nature but Scorpius saw the seriousness of his words within his steely eyes. Scorpius gave another mumbled reply but inside he suddenly filled with dread as he thought upon his father’s words. How _would_ Harry’s family take their relationship? So far, Mrs. Weasley-Granger was the only one to know besides Pansy. Just what would the other Weasleys think of Harry dating a Malfoy? How would his children react to him taking up with someone their own age? More worries crept in upon him as he reached out to finish his glass of wine, quickly signaling a house elf to refill it. Scorpius rarely imbibed but this luncheon had him tightly wound, so he was making a well-deserved exception.

“So did the two of you meet at Hogwarts?”

His mother rambled on, breaking him from his reverie. Finishing the last couple of bites from his plate, Scorpius reached for his wine glass once again. His voice cracked only slightly as he answered her questions, careful not to tell an outright lie to the woman who had given birth to him.

“Al and I _did_ meet at Hogwarts. We’ve always been real close…” Scorpius replied, choosing his words rather carefully.

“When will you be bringing the young man by for your father and I to meet?”

Scorpius felt an uncomfortable heat settling in the air as dessert was placed before him and he loosened his tie just a bit. Trying hard to avoid his mother’s intense gaze, he answered her as truthfully as possible.

“Al’s busy over at the Prophet”

“That’s no excuse; it’s like saying your father’s busy at Malfoy Enterprises. It’s a given but I simply _must_ meet the man my son’s dating. In fact, I _won’t_ take _no_ for an answer.”

Astoria’s tone was persistent and Scorpius feared the worst.

“Come now Tori, let’s not push the boy”

“But Dray darling…”

“You heard me. It’s obvious our son is hesitant to share this part of his life with us. Give him some time”

The note of finality in Draco’s voice made Astoria suddenly go quiet. She wasn’t the type of woman to go against her husband’s wishes. The topic of conversation steered toward Quidditch and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief at his father’s intervention. Pansy helped distract mother from her inquiries by feeding her details of the upcoming ministry ball. She was far too thrilled to divulge her secret plans for the social gathering and Astoria lapped it up. She and Draco both listened eagerly to every minute detail of the event as they all finished their chocolate soufflés.

Scorpius relaxed slightly through dessert and even stayed for more drinks after lunch was through. He was fairly pissed as he prepared to floo home. Mother had gone to supervise the house elves in the gardens after saying a heartfelt goodbye to her only son. He was feeling rather comfortable when his father cornered him near the fireplace, catching him off guard for the moment.

“Scorpius, I want you to know that I could see how uncomfortable the topic of your relationship with Potter was making you which is why I intervened.”

“Thank you father, I appreciate that.”

“Yes, well that being said and done, I also want you to know that if you persist on pursuing this relationship for much longer that I _will_ expect proper introductions. You have my approval but we _must_ be free to meet and socialize with this man, especially if you’re as serious as I’m afraid you might be. So remember that I _will_ expect some progress in this soon my son.”

“Of course father, I understand. It’ll be soon… I promise…”

Guilt swept over Scorpius as he lied to his father. Draco hugged his son with a blatant show of reassuring affection that only made his son all the more agitated and suddenly anxious to be gone. Quickly he removed himself from his father’s embrace and slipped through the flames into the quiet of his own flat. Scorpius crossed the room to Pansy’s well stocked bar, pouring himself a double shot of fire whiskey. His hands shook with nervous fear as he took a large swig of the amber liquid, letting its heat calm and soothe him…


End file.
